


Where were you

by Bibanana



Series: Poetry and Sentiments [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, I Wrote This For Me, M/M, Pining, Poetry, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Where were youWhen my shipmate got lost at seaDrowned in the wavesThe East wind blowing overhead
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson (implied)
Series: Poetry and Sentiments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Where were you

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again
> 
> I guess this is pretty late because there was drug use in my previous ones, but warnings for drug use.

Where were you

When my shipmate got lost at sea

Drowned in the waves

The East wind blowing overhead

Where were you

When they dragged her away

Just a girl

And she looked in my eyes

“I’ll see you soon, brother,”

Where were you

When I swallowed my emotions

Taught myself to forget

Not feel

Because caring is not an advantage

He said

Where were you

When they stuffed me into lockers

And wrote on my desk

_ freak _

_ freak _

_ freak _

Where were you

When I realized I would never

Blush at the sight of a female magazine model

And they realized it too

Now

Not only was I a freak

But something more

In their minds

Much

Much

Worse

_ Do you think it’s worse? No, at Angelo’s, you said it’s fine. It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m fine. It’s fine. _

Where were you

When I lost myself in the drugs

Days blending into nights

My mind moving faster than ever

My body not moving at all

Where were you

When I lay on the bathroom floor

My own vomit pooling around me

And I knew this couldn’t keep happening

But I didn’t know how to stop

Where were you

When I discovered that danger worked just as well

And I solved case after case

And Lestrade kept his job

And Donovan called me a freak

But I didn’t care

As long as I had the work

I was okay

Almost

But you weren’t there

Where were you

John Watson

When I needed you most

When no one would tell me how to keep going

When no one would tell me it would get better

Where were you

And will you be here for me

Now?


End file.
